Don't Turn Your Back
by WanderingShadowlight
Summary: If someone gives you a warning, heed them. Anzu learns this the hard way. Please read and review.


**Shdwlight: **I've read this story from somewhere but I just can't remember. But if the plot sounds familiar to you, let me know. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu_Gi_Oh and the plot of this story.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anzu Mazaki Sennen watched as the sun sets through the multiple rooftops from her front porch, occasionally sipping a cup of warm tea. She checked the road once more, sighing when silence greeted her ears.

'Where is he?' she thought agitatedly. 'He was supposed to be here hours ago!'

The mantelpiece clock struck six, making her jump at the loud sound echoing eerily through her house. Anzu laughed nervously to herself. 'What am I being so jumpy for? In my own house too! It's ridiculous…' she trailed off as a memory of old suddenly resurfaced, one she thought she had locked away and forgotten.

_Yugi Mutou sat in the dining room of the Mazaki household, looking cautious of every movement she made. Anzu couldn't fault him for that, not after everything she's done._

_But it wasn't always like that, she mused. She and Yugi had been childhood friends ever since they were in their diapers. They did things together, went everywhere together, they even went to the same school since kindergarten! Though they did have their differences, they protected each other when threatened. Many envied their bond that is as deep as brotherly-sisterly love could go. They were inseparable._

_Until _he _came along._

_Yami Atemu Sennen, the hottest and coolest transfer student from Egypt, with a sharp, angular face, lithe muscular body hugged deliciously by his leather apparel, and bewitching crimson eyes. He is basically every girl's wet fantasy._

_And apparently Anzu's and Yugi's as well, they both found out. Since then, their sturdy foundation of friendship cracked with everything they did to get Yami's attention. But seeing as Yugi is shy and an introvert to boot, along with the fact that a relationship between them is frowned upon in school, Anzu has the upper advantage._

_Even so, she worried. She saw how Yami would linger his gaze on Yugi at the back of their class while she's talking to him, and how he would occasionally talk with Yugi with an unknown emotion in his eyes that she didn't want to know or find out. Jealousy, hurt, anger, and sadness welled up inside of her until she could take it no more. _

_She decided to rid the root of all her problems once and for all._

_This is why she's in her kitchen preparing two tall glasses of Yugi's favourite chocolate-fudge sundae with berries at the bottom, and swiftly added some powder in one before she had time to think about it._

"_It's done." Anzu called out, plastering a smile on her face as she set down one in front of Yugi "Eat up before it melts_."_ Amethyst eyes brighten up at the sight of his favourite treat but they soon narrowed with slight suspicion._

"_Why are you doing this?" he asked warily. She bit her lip nervously, wishing that he would just eat the damn ice-cream!_

"_I…wanted to make amends. I know we won't have what he had before but I thought that we could…you know, start anew." she finally replied and took a big bite out of the ice-cream sundae. She winced. She was never really fond of ice-cream, especially with berries._

_Anzu hold her breath as Yugi took his spoon and started to dig into his ice-cream with relish. When he eyed her barely touched sundae, she started eating it so as to not raise suspicion._

"_What about Yami?" Yugi asked between bites. Anzu finished her sundae in relief and pretend to ponder the question. 'Why hasn't it taken effect yet? The sundae's almost finished. Did I put too little or…" A horrifying notion hit her. "…did I switch the sundaes by mistake!?"_

"_Anzu?" Yugi questioned, jerking the brunetted girl out of her dreaded thoughts. She ran her shaking fingers through her hair and tried to remain calm._

"_Don't get me wrong, I still love Yami. But I realized that it is eventually Yami's choice and whatever he chooses is fine by me. As long as he is happy, I'm happy as well." she managed to get out. Her eyes were trained on the now empty sundae glass._

"_Anzu…" Yugi was almost made speechless. He then let out a small smile and reached out to put his hand on hers. She didn't move. "I'm…glad to hear that. I'm starting to get tired of fighting you and slowly losing my best friend."_

_She still didn't say a word. Yugi started to frown. "Anzu, why do you keep looking at –"_

_He didn't get to finish. His hands grab his throat, eyes wide with dawning realization and anger. He tried to stand but only fell off his chair and land on the floor with a sickening thud. His amethyst eyes filled with sadness, regret and betrayal, he tried to call for help but nothing came out._

_Anzu just took the two sundae glassed and washed them, as if this was a normal and her best friend wasn't dying on her kitchen floor. After that, she arranged the chairs as they were before and leaned against the wall, watching the spasms going through Yugi's body._

"_You know…" she started, catching Yugi's attention. "Yami likes me, I know that. But he also likes you, as much as he likes me, probably more. And that's what irritates me. If he starts loving you, my love won't be noticed. If he truly loves you, I will be ignored like some discarded trash. I love him, that's why I have to do this. You are a distraction to him, and I'm ridding you before you can take him away."_

_Yugi opened his mouth, saying something but was too soft for her to hear. She leaned down and gasped when Yugi grasped the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer._

"_Love Yami with all your heart, but if you even think of turning your back on him, I swear that you will regret it." he whispered hoarsely before bright amethyst eyes dulled and his hand went limp, leaving Anzu with a corpse in her clean kitchen and the warning ringing through her head._

Anzu remembered how she called an ambulance, claiming that her friend suddenly collapsed in her kitchen. Both ambulance and the police arrived and pronounced Yugi Mutou dead on the spot. Questionings were made among grieving family and friends, soon coming to the conclusion that it was a case of suicide as there were no signs of struggles and probably dragged himself to the Mazaki household to give his last request.

Mad with grief for losing his only grandson, Solomon Mutou moved away from the game shop-cum-house and died in a peaceful suburban housing area a few years later.

Yami grieved as well for losing a close friend and Anzu took advantage of it. Slowly, from friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend, Yami finally proposed to her a few months after they graduated from college. Together, they lived in the richest part of Domino, Japan with Yami working as a game designer in Kaiba Corp and her working as a part-time dance teacher and taking care of their beautiful, five-year old boy.

Yugi's warning was enough to scare her for even thinking about cheating on Yami though she doubt that she will do so. I mean a handsome husband with a prestigious job, a lovely home and a child of her own, what else could she ask for?

Then, Marik came into the picture. At first she ignored him when he flirted with her in her dancing classes, but eventually she was drawn to Marik's looks and rough personality and flirted back. All warnings forgotten, they became lovers and Marik would take her out while Yami and her child were away. This worked out in Anzu's favour as she was known to come back late from work to practice her own dancing.

But today was different. Anzu sighed again when there was no sign of Marik's car and finally stood up to start dinner. 'I wonder what happened to him though; usually he would at least call to say he's late.'

A familiar purr of engine entered the driveway along with a crunch of gravel. She turned from the door to see Yami stepping down from his car, and as any loving wife would, walk up to him to grab his suitcase and give him a peck on the lips. He returned the kiss and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Didn't you have dancing classes to teach today?" Yami asked. Anzu gave a small frown when Yugi's warning immediately springs up in her mind. She pushed it away. Besides, it's not as if the dead could do anything now.

She smoothens her brow and gives a sweet, sweet smile towards her husband. "Classes were cancelled."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thunder crashed and raindrops pelted harshly against the ground, strong winds threatening to topple over trees at any minute. Anzu grumbled as she almost stomped over the porch to retrieve the item she had forgotten. Her body almost soaked with rain and chilled with the wind, she was about to go back inside when she noticed a pair of headlights in the distance.

Recognizing the almost violet tint in the light as Marik's, she grabbed an umbrella and runs out into the rain, thousands of questions running through her mind.

'Why is Marik here? Why didn't he come earlier? Why did he come in this weather, at this time? Did he have something to tell me?' she asked herself, reaching the car that is unmistakably Marik's and tried to look into the driver's seat but couldn't because of the pouring rain and tinted windows. Finding the driver's side locked, she went to the passenger's side and let out her breathe she didn't realize she was holding when the door opened easily.

Anzu looked inside and almost gagged with creeping horror. There, in the driver's seat was Marik with his hands tied to the steering wheel and his neck tied to the headrest, his throat slit open so wide she could almost see the bone. Warm blood still flowed from the wound and Anzu teared her eyes away to look at his face. She soon wished she didn't; gone were Marik's pupil-less eyes, leaving two black holes with maggots crawling out of them and his open mouth, blood dripping out of them with a steady 'drip, drip'.

Shaking with fear, something made her look into the rear-view mirror and she froze. Denial and pure horror and fear entered her eyes when she took in what she saw.

_The rotten corpse of Yugi Mutou is staring back at her from the back seat!_

She didn't dare turned around, and yet she couldn't take her eyes away from dulled amethyst as it's face, missing some skin and muscle, twisted itself into a maniacal smirk, its mouth cracking with maggots and something slimy pouring out every now and then as it opened to speak.

"_**I've warned you, Anzu. If you turn your back on Yami, you…will…PAY!!!" **_

Anzu scream as Yugi lunged at her from the back seat, and she screams and screams away into the stormy night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami sighed for the millionth time that hour, looking down at his sleeping son in his lap. Ever since he found his wife collapsed beside the vehicle, she has been in a comatose state for almost a month. The doctors stated it's probably due to the trauma of finding the mangled body that caused it so there was still a chance that she might wake up.

'Why, Anzu? Why did you go out on your own? Why didn't you call me?' he thought to himself in self-despair and frustration. He took time off work so he would have time to take care of his son and visit Anzu in the hospital. There were days that Anzu woke up screaming and thrashing around so violently that she had to be sedated. Other than that, she remained in a coma.

He remembered one particular day that she opened her eyes without screaming. He was so happy; he almost called the doctor when he noticed something strange. Her eyes didn't move, not even when he called her name. The only time it did moved was when a fly entered the room and blue eyes followed it's every movement, not noticing his presence in the room.

Yami feels weary and tired from all the worry and stress, from trying to become a pillar of strength for his frightened son at the prospect of losing his mother every time they visited her with no response. He might not have realized it at the moment but he was starting to lose hope.

A sudden scream broke harshly into his reverie, causing him to jump and wake his sleeping son. Wide, crimson eyes, so similar to his looked at him uncertainly, "Mama?"

Just as sudden as it came, it stopped. Faintly registering that this scream was louder than the other times he heard it, he carried his son and run towards his wife's room. When he opened the door, he was surprise to find her sitting up with a blank look in her eyes. Not knowing what this unexpected action means, he set his son down on the floor and inched his way forward.

"Anzu?" he called out tentatively. The brunette blinked but that was all she did. Is this another false alarm?

"Mama? Mama, it's me, Kira. Mama, don't you remember me?" his son, Kira, looks almost close to tears as he called out to his mother. Yami stands behind his son as she turned her head to look at Kira, from his brown-streaked black hair, to his wide, crimson eyes. Then, she breaks out into a gentle smile. "Kira?"

Yami felt relief washed through his body as his son laughed and cried into his mother's embrace, and he hugged them both close to his chest, not bothering to hide his tears. He tilted her chin and gave her a passionate kiss, pouring out his worries and relief into that one kiss. When they broke for air, Anzu look at him with loving eyes.

"I made everyone worry, I'm so sorry." she said. Yami then noticed that her voice, usually high, confident and sometimes filled with authority to rival his own, is now slightly deeper yet soft, gentle and soothing. He shrugged; the doctor did warn him that there might be some changes in her behaviour if she wakes up. It doesn't matter, he concluded in the end, as long as she's alright.

He bumped his nose against hers. "Silly, you don't have to say sorry. I'm just glad that you're finally awake."

"Yeah!" Kira cut in before she could answer. "Mama was sleeping for so long I got scared!" he pouted.

Anzu laughs and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Mama won't do that again. I promised." she replied.

Yami reluctantly started to get up from the bed. "After sleeping for a month, I'm sure you're starving. Is there anything in particular that you would like to eat?" he asked.

She contemplates for a moment before her whole face lightens up with eagerness. "Chocolate-fudge sundae with berries at the bottom."

Yami blinked. "But, dear…I thought you don't like ice-cream, especially with berries."

For a moment, he thought he saw something purple flash through her blue eyes before she closed them with a content smile on her face.

"I'm sure I can get use to it."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, that's it. Please, oh please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
